Diario de Egialea: Sobreviviré
by Sybelle Malfoy
Summary: Tengo toda la eternidad ante mi, toda la muerte, será maravilloso... muajajaja! pero, un momento, ¿y si tengo que cargar con un vampiroinfielpornaturaleza y una amigainexpertacreaproblemas... crossover de multitud de películas, libros y anime.
1. Chapter 1

¡Aiya mis queridos lectores!

Esta introducción es básicamente para comunicaros que se ha producido un cambio en la historia. En un principio, la historia se llamaba "Las Crónicas de Sybelle" y, como sabéis tenían relación con alguno de los personajes de Anne Rice, concretamente Sybelle, que compartía nombre e inicios con el personaje de la autora (aunque, con el desarrollo de la historia, se ve que solo comparte eso), sin embargo, debido a que a Anne Rice no le agrada que se escriba nada relacionado con sus personajes -está en su perfecto derecho- mi compañera de aventuras, Goddess Ariadna, y yo hemos decidido cambiar algo más la historia así como los personajes.

Sólo deciros, por último, que esta historia es un crossover, pero deberéis tener algo de paciencia para ver al resto de los personajes que, en breve os sorprenderán.

Sin más, espero que disfrutéis con la lectura de las aventuras de Egialea y su compañera inmortal Kassandra.

Muchísimo Besos,

Sybelle Malfoy


	2. Si no me queda más remedio

Cuando se despertó, aún no había llegado el día, pero estaba hambrienta, así que se dirigió a la cocina para ver si podía comer algo, pero luego pensó "¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Se supone que encontraré algo de comer en la cocina?" y se empezó a reír. Se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto donde un hermoso muchacho de más o menos su edad dormía placidamente, tranquilo y sin remordimientos. Sin hacer ruido cogió sus vaqueros, su camiseta y las botas de tacón y se dirigió hacia el salón donde terminó de vestirse.

Una vez estuvo vestida, procedió a maquillarse algo, no es que le gustara hacerlo, más que nada porque para ir a clase, a pesar de que muchas muchachas lo hacían, ella no se sentía cómoda, pero era la única forma de evitar lo inevitable. Evelyn, a la que todos llamaban cariñosamente Eve, estudiaba quinto de Derecho y hoy tenía clase a primera hora, además, sería una hora interminable, se dijo a sí misma, con ese profesor…. Pero bueno, no importa, allí estarían sus compañeras y, en especial, Lycia. La verdad es que Lycia y ella eran como almas gemelas, aunque al principio no se cayeron muy bien luego se hicieron inseparables. Pasaban muchas clases pasándose notitas como si de colegialas se tratase, comentando a los chicos, profesores, cotilleos y cosas más íntimas.

Mientras terminaba de ordenar algo la casa en la que vivía y se preparaba para marcharse, llegó el día con un sol refulgente que le dañó los ojos "maldita sea, tendré que ponerme las gafas". Eve cogió su carpeta y su bolso y se encaminó hacia la facultad donde había quedado con Lycia para saltarse la clase e irse a desayunar juntas. Bueno, le importaba mucho aprobar esa asignatura, porque estaba ya en el último curso, pero si una amiga te llamaba con un ataque de nervios a las tres de la mañana claro está que algo no marcha bien y, que ella necesita hablar contigo y, como todo el mundo sabe, no hay nada que hacer, hay que acudir cueste lo que cueste.

De camino a la facultad Eve se preguntaba que le habría ocurrido a su amiga, probablemente solo habría sido que aquel cabrón del que se había colado le habría hecho alguna putada, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ver como le hacían daño, lo que no implicaba que no deseara partirle la cara a ese… a ese… no sería mejor que se calmase. Sí, seguro que ha sido eso, el muy…… le habrá dicho que no irá con ella a la fiesta de Halloween o cualquier otra tontería, en serio, si es que cuando lo vi supe de qué pie cojeaba, mira que se lo advertí, debería matarlo… ummm, sí, quizá debería matarlo.

Cuando llegó al lugar en el que habían quedado, lejos de las clases, ni fuese a ser que el profesor pululara por allí y las descubriese, se encontró con Lycia. Eve esperaba que su amiga estuviese echa un mar de lágrimas, pero no, estaba sonriente y la miraba malévolamente, lo que no le gustó nada.

- Lycia, tía, ¿qué pasaba tan importante como para despertarme a las 3 de la mañana?  
- Bueno, verás es una larga historia, pero será mejor que nos vallamos a la cafetería ¿no crees? Aquí nos oír alguien — "¿Nos podría oír alguien? ¿de qué tiene que hablarme que sea tan secreto?" de repente una pequeña bombillita se encendió en la mente de Eve "¡¡Oh, no!!, no se habrá atrevido, será cabrón… cuando lo pille lo mato, es que lo mato, ya me puede decir misa"

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, se sentaron y Lycia pidió un café bien cargado, ella se excusó de tomar nada a pesar de que aún no había desayunado. Lycia siempre se enfadaba con ella por lo mismo, "Nunca tomas nada conmigo y cuando te obligo lo dejas entero, me preocupas".

- Bueno, a ver, ¿qué es eso tan importante y secreto? —le preguntó a bocajarro cuando se hubieron sentado en las cómodas butacas.  
- Pues verás, no te lo vas a creer —le dijo cargada de intención- pero ayer un tío, que no estaba nada mal por cierto, se coló por mi balcón y me dijo que yo era la reencarnación de no sé que persona y que me amaba, ¡y que él era un vampiro, un no muerto! vamos, un paranoia total.  
- ¿Quieres que te diga lo que pienso? —le dijo Eve — pienso que te quedaste dormida viendo Buffy Cazavampiros y ya pensabas que era Angel y estabas encantada, vamos, por amor de Akasha, ¿¡crees que me voy a tragar eso!? — "¡Ay, madre! Que lo ha hecho, que se ha presentado en su casa, no, si ya lo digo yo…¡¡lo mato!! Me da igual que diga que es mi maestro, me da lo mismo todo….¡¡lo mato!"!  
- Oye, bonita, yo no veo esa serie — en ese momento Eve la miró con cara de "te crees que soy tonta o que"- bueno, vale, si la veo, pero no era nada de eso, además ¿qué es eso de por amor de Akasha? Nunca lo había escuchado.

Esto no tenía que ser así ¡maldita sea! No me queda otra que contárselo, pero en serio, le mataré… bueno, si ella no me mata a mí antes, claro, en fin, no me queda otra. Se lo contaré todo.

- Lycia, creo que deberíamos irnos a un sitio menos concurrido, tengo que contarte algo sobre mí muy importante y no quiero que nadie nos oiga. Es un tema muy embarazoso para mí  
- Sí, claro, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo ¿qué ha sido? Déjame ver…  
- Vamos.

Eve la agarró del brazo y la condujo hasta un lugar bastante deshabitado y poco visitado en la el edificio. Una vez llegaron allí se acomodaron y Lycia la miró con los ojos como platos para escuchar la confesión de su amiga. Estaba claro que tenía que ver con chicos, se dijo Lycia, Eve siempre era así en esos temas, le daba muchísimo corte… ¡¡seguro que aquel guapísimo chico del que estaba prendada había caído a sus pies!! ¡¡Y ella quería detalles!!

- Está bien, Lycia, ahora te contaré algo que nunca he dicho a ninguna mortal, sólo te pido que no grites, que no intentes escapar o…  
- ¡Vamos Eve! Que te guste un tío no quiere decir que … -ella a estaba acostumbrada a oír a su amiga hablar de inmortalidad, a ambas les gustaba todo lo esotérico, pero realmente la estaba asustando.  
- Te contaré mi historia y como comenzó todo, pero solo te pido una cosa, ante todo…. No me interrumpas, promételo.  
- Te lo juro.  
- Está bien, escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir:

Mira, Lycia, yo no quería decirte nada, pero tal y como se han desencadenado los acontecimientos es muy importante que conozcas una serie de cuestiones en las que te he mentido a lo largo de nuestra amistad y eso me hace sentirme supermal, tía; así que, por favor te lo pido, perdóname pero, claro, comprende que es un poco difícil, pero bueno, lo haré por ti, porque tú lo vales, como el anuncio de L'Oreal. Quiero que te quede muy claro: hago esto en contra de la voluntad de mi amante (sí, aunque no te lo creas es así) y en contra de mi Maestro (no el de penal precisamente)

Es de especial importancia que me jures no contar a nadie, como te he dicho, nada de esto, pues si ELLOS llegara a saberlo sería mi fin.

Verás, la Eve que tú conoces no es más que una invención, una farsa, realmente me llamo Egialea y, bonita, tengo más de 200 años, así que tú a mi lado eres una yogurina aunque más de una vez te he llamado vieja, pero es que tenía que guardar las apariencias ¿no? Aunque puestos a ser sinceros, te confieso que me conservo mejor que tú, que conste.

La verdad, no me vas a creer, es que vivo en un castillo (super-hiper-mega-guay) y por eso nunca te he llevado a mi casa, porque, quieras que no, las mazmorras dan muy mal rollo a los inmortales…y sinceramente, muy pocos, bueno, realmente ninguno, comprenden lo que es tener a un par de prisioneros guiris para cenar… ¡uhmm! Por cierto, que esta noche tengo "madrileño al Jerez" de cena… ¡Uy, que se me cae la baba!, en fin, que eso dice Enrique, mi amante, que tengo un sexto sentido para escoger la comida (y eso que no veo muertos) así que mi Maestro se tira de los pelos porque hago mejor que él la compra, que lleva ya tantos años, y, claro, lo que le pasa es que se muere de envidia y…¡Ops! Creo que me estoy yendo por los cerros de Úbeda ¿no? Bueno, recapitulemos…

En fin, que vivo en un supercastillo y, por eso estudio Derecho, bueno, porque estoy deseando desahuciar a mi Maestro, que no nos deja a Enrique ni a mi ni a sol ni a sombra.. La verdad es que Enrique lleva más tiempo que yo soportándolo y, de todo corazón, que le agradezco que m concediera el Don Oscuro a favor de Enrique, porque vamos, eso no lo hace cualquiera ¿no sé si me entiendes?, pero bueno es que últimamente eso de tenerlo TAN cerca, me crispa los nervios, verás, te voy a contar una historia, aunque claro, no venía cuento, pero es un supercotilleo que te tenía que contar como amiga. Verás, resulta uqe mi Maestro estaba liado con una llamada Kassandra, que vamos, que no podía ni verme, asíq eu te puedes imaginar lo de compartir castillo los cuatro era peor que la Batalla del Abismo de Helm, pero bueno, resulta que la tía era u poco, la verdad, no un poco era un "peaso"guarra, sí, y claro, después de siglos soportándola, él no podía más, así que decidió marcharse una temporadita y… ¿qué te crees que hizo? Pues se lió con una tal Isis o algo así, que es otra que tal baila, porque resulta que estaba casada con Enkil (que lo conozco, es muy tímido, bastante reservado, pero está como un queso, si no fuese mortal te lo presentaría, pero bueno, que esto no viene al tema), llevan casados desde antes de los egipcios ¿sabes? Pero eso a ella no le importa ¿para qué? Pues entre todos los que han caído están Lucciano, que ya todos lo conocemos, y mi Maestro, otra buena pinta… bueno, ya te puedes suponer.

¿Por donde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Que mi Maestro se lió con Isis y después de un siglo decidió volver, porque, sinceramente, la Isis le dio largas y se lió con Mike. Pues bueno, volvió como si no hubiera pasado nada, pro aquí "radio-vamp" funciona de miedo, y claro no veas la cara de la Kassandra cuando se enteró, aunque ¿para qué nos vamos a engañar? Que ella no es ninguna santa, porque si vieras el cuidado que tuve yo que tener con mi Enrique, porque ella es una lagarta y lo mismo le da ocho que ochenta, pero bueno, que la tía de puro orgullo y de rabia de niña malcriada no tuvo otra que decirle "Ah, sí ¿no? ¡¡Pues ahora te…… (Palabras para mayores de 18 años vampíricos) que ni aunque el sol me achicharre y tú me pudieras salvar me tocarías!!" y se tiró al Etna. A mí me dio una alegría tremenda, pero ahora él y se quiere liar con Enrique y conmigo…¡¡hasta con el primer prisionero que le ponemos para cenar!! En fin, está fatal.

Bien, pues ahora al tío le ha dado por decir que la tal Kassandra era el amor de su vida y, claro, que la quería, que estaba enamorado y…. ¡Uy! Espera que me suena el móvil….

- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es?  
- ¡Vaya Vampiro estás hecha! ¿¡Cómo qué quien es!? ¿¡Es que no me escuchas con la telepatía !? No, si la cuestión es que me deje los cuartos en el móvil….  
- ¡Ah, Enrique!, no seas exagerado, pues será que hoy no me funciona bien la transmisión, en fin, ¿qué quieres? Es que me pillas muy ocupada.  
- ¿¡Qué te pillo muy ocupada!? ¿¡Con quién!? Mira, dile a ese hijo de …….. (palabras para mayores de 18 años vampíricos) de Lucciano que como vaya para allá lo que le hice a la Claudia va a ser poco comparado con lo que le voy a hacer a él!! Que ya llevo un siglo tirándote los trastos y ya no lo aguanto más porque….  
- Pero… ¿de qué hablas? Si estoy sola con Lycia en la uni.  
- ¡Ah! Pues… lo siento, me está fallando el radar,… bueno, esto… ¿qué hay de cenar?  
- ¿¡Para eso me llamas!? Pues te lo dije anoche, eso para que luego digas que me escuchas, en fin, hay "madrileño al Jerez" y, por cierto, que mañana le toca comprar a Marco, que no veas como está la comida, antes con un escote y una liga debajo de las trescientas capas de vestido era suficiente, pero ahora más que una minifalda me tengo que poner un cinturón ancho…¡¡cómo está el mercado!!  
- ¡Jo, otra vez Madrileño! Llevas un montón prometiéndome que vas a hacer "profe de penal al ajillo", "Haldir a las finas hierbas" o "Frodo en escabeche" ¿no te estarás encariñándote con ellos? ¡mira que con la comida no se juega, Egia! ¡Ah, espera! ¿Qué me dice Marco que ya va para allí!, claro, como no te puedes comunicar con él con eso de que también es tu maestro… pues tengo que andar de recadero, en fin, que le pasa no sé qué a tu amiga Lycia, que cuidado con el perro que está ladrando…..?????, bueno, esto cada vez va peor, al final me cambio de compañía. En fin, cariño, te veo luego, no tardes mucho que tengo hambre y sino no te espero ¿eh? Te quiero.

En fin, Lycia, siento la intromisión… Bueno, sigo, a ver… sí, que el muy imbécil de mi Maestro dice que se ha enamorado de Kassandra y… ¡Arggg!! Espera voy a ver quien me envía este maldito mensaje:

"Hi! Soy Marco, q tu friend Lycia, man dixo q s la rncarnacion d Kassandra&q l chupes la sangre, q yo no pueo, q sino desp no m escuxa. ¡Ah! Mañana tgn fiesta&no quiero ir solo, así q ya t pueds ir dando prisa guapa!!" 

¿Eins? Desde que le ha dado por escribir sms cada vez se le entiende menos…

Lycia pensó que todo había terminado, que su amiga se había tomado algo y así estaba... ¡¡mal de la azotea!!

- Eve, ¿se puede saber qué te has fumado esta mañana? -inquirió con cara de poquer- no pensarás que me voy a tragar toooodo lo que me has contado. Ya sé lo de la broma de ayer, pero ¿esto? ¡ja!  
- No... ¿no me cres? ¡yo nunca te he mentido! -estaba derrotada, esto sería más complicado de lo que parecía, a ver cómo la convertiría.  
- Mira, no te creo, sólo creo que.. bueno, qué ese del que estás colada te ha dado algo y estás mal, así no puedes acudir a clase y...  
- ¡¡Qué no!! ¿¡Quieres escucharme!? -Lycia la estaba sacando de quicio, una vena empezaba a palpitarle en la sien derecha - mira, no quiero a ese chico porque YA tengo pareja, se llama Enrique, ¿ok? y lo creas o no...¡¡soy un vampiro!!

Lycia ya no podía más y comenzó a reirse a más no poder mientras Egialea se desmoralizaba, pero algo tenía que hacer, no quería pero lo haría, no le quedaba opción. Si su amiga era la reencarnación de KKassandra la convertiría, no por placer, que si hay qque hacerlo se hace, ahora hacerlo pa na, es tontería, se decía a sí misma. ¡Buf! es que luego es un tostón, porque Marco te empieza a echar en cara que él te dio el Don Oscuro, que te convirtió en vampiro, que eres hija de su sangre y que no se lo agradeces, así que no me queda más remedio que .. bueno, que …. (palabras para mayores de 18 años vampíricos) ¡Qué así por fin me lo quito de encima!

Asi que después de su discusión interna, Egialea se puso de pie y se acercó a Lycia que se había caído al suelo de la risa. Con una mano la agarró del cuello y la levantó dejando su cara a la altura de sus ojos y, en un susurro le dijo, "nunca debiste reirte así, habría sido más fácil", pero no era capaz de realizar aquello sin el consentimiento de su amiga, así que, sin saber como, la dejo marchar... pronto llegaría el momento


	3. ¡Siempre me toca salvar el mundo!

Estaba tirada en la cama pensando en mil y una posibilidades. Había dejado escapar a Lycia y no había hecho nada… "Mierda, es un error de novata, si Marco se entera me mata" Ahora su amiga podía andar por ahí contando a todo el mundo lo que ocurría, lo que implicaba varias consecuencias: la meterían en un psiquiátrico como a una loca, o se pondrían a perseguirla al más puro estilo de Drácula con estacas y crucifijos o tendría que matar a Lycia sino accedía a ser convertida. Sí, ya sabía que suena muy fuerte, pero una vampiro no va contando por ahí su vida a todos los mortales que se encuentra en el camino.

De repente una de las voces más dulces y encantadoras con las que se pueda soñar la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se incorporó lentamente y se encontró con un ángel caído del cielo en el marco de la puerta. Tenía la piel tan blanca y perfecta como la suya, una larga cabellera castaña le cubría la espalda, unos labios carnosos y unos profundos ojos marrones que la miraban embobados.

- Nena, ¿qué te ocurre? —le preguntó Enrique.  
- Soy estúpida —le contestó empezando a hacer pucheros e intentando contener la lágrimas, que luego si se manchaban las sábanas y la ropa de sangre le tocaba limpiar a ella y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia (para los lectores que no lo sepan, los vampiros lloran sangre, lo que puede suponer un problema si te da por llorar en público…)  
- A ver, cuéntame que ha pasado que yo no pueda arreglar —se sentó a su lado y la abrazó fuertemente.  
- Bueno, le he contado a Lycia la verdad y no solo no me ha creído, sino que se ha ido corriendo y no me coge el teléfono ni contesta a mis llamadas, temo que haya podido hacer cualquier tontería —en el fondo temía más lo que pudiera hacer ella misma que algo que hiciera Lycia.  
- ¡Pero que tontita eres! Deja que me ocupe yo, ya sé que a ti te cuesta mucho hacer estas cosas, siempre te encariñas con la comida y tengo que ayudarte —Egialea le miró sin comprender- yo la mataré, tranquila, no es el primer mortal que nos decepciona… -continuó sin dejar de sonreír.  
- ¡NOOO! —gritó separándose de él- no quiero que la mates, solo… necesito hablar con ella, yo la convertiré, en serio, no te acerques a ella, psicópata, te lo advierto.  
- Ok, ok, estás taaaan sexy cuando te enfadas… hazlo a tu manera, pero no ahora —Enrique, la besó y el tiempo dejó de existir para ellos.

Halloween. La noche había llegado y se dirigían hacia la famosa fiesta que se organizaba en casa de Aitor, un compañero. Esa noche todo el mundo mortal estaba desatado, a Egialea no le emocionaba mucho, quieras que no, eso de que te ridiculicen por las calles no le gusta a nadie, "se creen que por ponerse unos colmillos y ketchup en los labios son muy vampiros y ellas, míralas, se ponen como putones y se creen muy sexys y seductoras", "bueno", le contestaba Enrique, "tampoco están tan mal…" se giró al paso de dos mortales vestidas de forma provocativa que le habían hecho una revisión completa, lo que valió un codazo en las costillas y le arrancó una sonrisa… "nena, sabes que solo te quiero a ti"  
Cuando llegaron a la casa, aquello estaba totalmente repleto de mortales, algunos demasiado contentos para las horas que eran. "Te lo advierto" le dijo Egialea a enrique "Nada de morder o tocar ¿eh? Aquí no se come por mucho que te apetezca… ¡ah! Y guárdate de aquella —señaló hacia una esquina- y de la aquella otra, ahora te veo, voy a buscar a Lycia" le dio un fugaz besó en los labios y desapareció entre la multitud.

Comenzó a buscar a Lycia como alma que lleva al diablo, pero no la encontró por ningún sitio, al contrario se encontró con algunos babosos que se creían muy machos, pero consiguió deshacerse de ellos, avanzó hasta la escalera y descubrió la nuca de Alejandro, sin duda, junto a él debería estar Lycia: no se equivocaba, se acercó a la pareja y sonrió.

- Lycia te estaba buscando.  
- ¿Qué? —Contestó su amiga mirándola con asco- olvídame, no quiero saber nada de ti.  
- Pe…pero Lycia

Alejandro y su amiga se marcharon un poco lejos dejándola a ella sola y chafada. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar cuando llegó Enrique y la abrazó por la espalda, besándole el cuello y mirando hacia Lycia y su acompañante "Creo que podría cenarme a los dos perfectamente esta noche, cielo". Su amiga le dirigió una mirada triste y ella percibió la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando vislumbró a Enrique, tan hermoso a su lado "No me extraña que no quisiera presentármelo" pensó Lycia "Realmente existe un hombre así" y su mente recordó a aquel extraño que había penetrado en su habitación unos días antes diciendo que se llamaba Marco y con el que su amiga decía convivir.

La noche avanzaba y Egialea y Enrique decidieron divertirse, se pusieron a bailar como locos, a reírse y a contemplar como todos les miraban, nadie se creía que Egialea, o Eve como ellos la conocían, pudiera estar con un hombre así, vamos, que en ese momento todas las mujeres de la fiesta querían asesinarla con alevosía y ensañamiento. Pero esa no era la única sorpresa que la noche reservaba, Egia lo sabía y Lycia lo pagaría. En aquellos momentos en los que su amiga reía con compañeros sobre el último cotilleo de los profesores… ni más ni menos que el de civil se había liado con Alicia, una de clase con fama de fresca y que sacó sobresaliente en su último examen, algo se cocía en el dormitorio donde estaban todos los abrigos, ella lo sabía. Eso es lo bueno que tenía ser vampiro, tenías el Don de la Mente y podías controlar y leer la mente de los mortales, y, en esos momentos, Alejandro solo pensaba en Alicia, que le estaba llevando al huerto, aunque no sabía exactamente quien llevaba a quien. Lycia lloraría y ella no podría evitarlo, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? se lo había buscado.

- Enrique, creo que es hora de marcharnos ¿no crees, cielo?  
- Bueno, nena, si te apetece irte ya, vayámonos.  
- Alguien va a llorar pronto y no quiero estar delante, solo los dioses saben lo que podría hacerle a ese desgraciado.  
- Lo sé —dijo besándola- vayámonos, será lo mejor.

"¿Qué demonios le habrá ocurrido? ¿Cómo es que no ha venido? ¿Dónde habrá dormido? Mira que él no es de enterrarse por ahí con lo tiquismiquis que es" pensaba Egialea dando vueltas como una loca por el salón. Marco no había vuelto de cazar y eso no era habitual en él, normalmente cuando no volvía a casa avisaba, pero la noche anterior no lo hizo, podría estar achicharrado por ahí y ella no tendría ni idea hasta que fuese demasiado tarde. 

Trató de contactar con otros vampiros a través del Don de la Mente a fin de saber donde se encontraba su maestro… ¡alguien lo habría visto! Intentó contactar con Louis, un vampiro realmente hermoso y muy sensible que había sido creado por Lucciano, con Lucciano, David… pero nadie le había visto. Ya estaba realmente preocupada cuando de repente se sintió un portazo y entró su maestro triunfante:

- I've got you… under my skin…nananaanana — ¿Marco cantando por Frank Sinatra? Pues sí, a que no te lo esperabas.  
- ¡¡Marco!! ¿¡se puede saber donde te habías metido!? Me tenías muy preocupada —le dijo en un ataque de mal humor aunque realmente estaba más que aliviada, Marco había estado siempre a su lado en las peleas con Enrique.  
- Bueno, esta noche la he pasado fuera  
- De eso ya me había dado cuenta —le dijo con cara de bulldog.  
- Ahhh, la muerte es maravillosa, he estado "convenciendo" a tu amiga para que la conviertas… -Egialea le miraba con la boca abierta- por cierto, tienes cita con ella a las seis y media mañana, no comas mucho.  
- ¿Pero que… como, cuando? ¡no puedes obligarme!  
- Puedo y lo haré…umm, voy a darme un baño, vente si quieres y charlamos, creo saber qué es lo que te pasa —le dijo con autosuficiencia.  
- ¿Ah, sí? Ilústrame —le desafió dispuesta a oír cualquier barbaridad machista a la que ya estaba acostumbrada.  
- Bueno, pues es muy simple, temes perderme, temes dejar de importarme ahora y que ya no sea tu paño de lágrimas, pero déjame decirte que eso nunca ocurrirá, estaré siempre a tu lado —le tomó la barbilla y acercó los labios de Egia a los suyos- para todo, TODO, lo que necesites. Sé que Kassandra lo entenderá, no te preocupes.

Y se marchó así como así después de todo lo que le había dicho, tenía que encajarlo, pero no sabía como. Su amiga dejaría de ser una mortal y ella tendría que matarla y convertirla. Su maestro le había dicho entre líneas que confianzas con él todas las que quisieras, en fin… que no todo sería tan maravilloso, ella ya lo sabía.

El día había llegado, Lycia dejaría de vivir y nacería a la oscuridad. No era una experiencia agradable, pero ella intentaría que lo fuera. Antes de nada, Egialea le contó todo lo que debía saber y aceptar antes, no quería que su amiga se llevara un batacazo en algo que no tenía vuelta atrás.

1. Aquí no había vuelta atrás, una vez te mueres, te mueres para siempre.  
2. Vas a tener que alimentarte única y exclusivamente se sangre, no tienes porque matar, pero al principio es probable que lo hagas sin darte cuenta. Tienes que aceptarlo, está en tu naturaleza.  
3. Nunca más podrás volver a ver la luz del sol. Yo sí puedo, algo salió mal en mi conversión, pero no te garantizo que ocurra lo mismo caso.  
4. Nunca jamás podrás hacer lo que yo he hecho contigo, contar los verdaderos secretos sobre nuestra raza. Es algo que se castiga con la pena de muerte.  
5. Ningún vampiro es fiel, es la naturaleza. Además, debes comprender que la eternidad es muy larga y ellos son bastante veletas. Además, te llevas a un espécimen muy especial, cuidado de que Marco no rompa tu corazón, estás avisada.  
6. No será un proceso agradable, intentaré que te duela lo menos posible.

Acto seguido se lanzó sobre su amiga intentando dañarla lo menos posible y creando para ella una fantasía en la que le mostraba su vida y a su hermoso acompañante inmortal hasta dejarla al borde de la muerte, tan débil que tuvo que recostarla en la cama. En ese momento, rajó su muñeca y dejó que manara la sangre de ella en los labios de Lycia que se aferró a ella con una fuerza descomunal. Unos minutos después la separó y se sentó junto a ella en la cama, estaba muy débil.

- ¡Quiero más! —exigió Lycia.  
- No puedo darte más, estoy muy débil, te he dado más de lo que podía para concederte mi fuerza. Luego comerás.  
- ¡Pero necesito más! —exigió de nuevo.  
- No, ahora llega la parte desagradable, Lycia, tu cuerpo mortal debe morir, y no es agradable ni indoloro. Deja que Marco te lleve al baño, metete en la bañera y deja que suceda, no temas.

Lycia se dejó llevar por Marco hasta el baño como una niña obediente, mientras ella se tumbó en la cama para intentar recuperarse, no era muy agradable que te dejaran sin sangre.Enrique se tumbó junto a ella, la abrazó y le besó la frente, "Muy bien, cariño" le dijo "dentro de poco saldremos tú y yo de caza"

Media hora más tarde, se había recuperado algo, gracias a Enrique que le había dado algo de su sangre. La puerta del baño se abrió y de él salió una hermosa muchacha muy similar a ella, de piel marmórea y finos rasgos. Ella era su creación.

- Bueno, cariño, ya podemos marcharnos para comer algo —le dijo Enrique ayudándola a incorporarse- ¿estás ya tranquila? ¿ves como todo ha salido bien?  
- Sí, cielo, ya podemos marcharnos.

Egialea y Enrique se marcharon dejando a solas y Marco y la recién nacida Kassandra.


	4. Un nuevo problema

Esa noche cometí lo que muchos vampiros antiguos consideraban una atrocidad: había convertido a mi mejor amiga, sin embargo, para mí, que era una vampiro centenaria a la que ya pocas cosas escandalizaban después de tantas andanzas eso poco me afectaba, además, tenía que mirar el lado bueno¡¡con ello por fin me libraba de mi maestro!!, bueno, esto era entre comillas, porque como todo el mundo sabe, y sino se lo explico yo, para toda discípula es imposible deshacerse de su maestro y más si este es Marco, pero bueno, al menos así tendría unas semanas de libertad ya que su marcha no sería eterna, y en el fondo, pero que muy en el fondo, yo no quería que se fuese.

Enrique y yo nos marchamos a explorar la ciudad, después de haber perdido tanta sangre necesitaba reponerme cuanto antes, porque si bien la que él me había dado me ayudaba a no caer al suelo, nunca sería suficiente para resistir toda una noche. Total, que comenzamos a andar en dirección a uno de aquellos barrios en los que no es recomendable adentrarse y menos aún en una noche cerrada como aquella. Nos encantaba pasear como dos inocentes enamorados (que en el fondo es lo que éramos) invitando a cualquier maleante de la peor calaña a acercarse e intimidarnos.

Cuando giramos una de aquellas sorpresivas esquinas nos encontramos con un grupo de maleantes con muy mala pinta pero, sin duda, muy apetitosos, o eso me pareció a mi… quizá sea que estaba realmente hambrienta.

Vaya, vaya… una parejita –dijo uno de ellos acercándose a nosotros e indicando a los demás que nos rodearan. Tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, liso y perfectamente peinado, lo que le confería un aire bastante sexy.

Sí, tío, y ella es bastante guapa…- dijo otro, rozando mi pelo y se acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

¿Qué es lo que queréis? –preguntó Enrique tratando de parecer inseguro, cosa que era totalmente imposible.

¿Que qué queremos? –se rió el que parecía el cabecilla- sólo que nos des todo lo que lleváis encima… y, bueno, no sé quizá algo más -continúo mirándonos alternativamente a mi amante y a mí- ¿No te parece JC?- de repente apareció una chica pelirroja con peor aspecto que aquel que había hablado.

Ummm, sí, creo que sí.

En ese momento, Enrique y yo ya nos habíamos puesto en guardia, de un momento a otro atacaríamos, yo estaba verdaderamente hambrienta y ese juego del gato y el ratón me estaba cansando. A una mirada de mi chico, los dos nos lanzamos sobre el grupo y un minuto más tarde, todos yacían en el suelo mientras comenzábamos a alimentarnos.

Media hora después ambos nos marchamos de aquel lugar saciados y dispuestos a comernos el mundo, bueno, no literalmente, pero ya me entendéis. Una vez recuperada, ya podía volar, por lo que el viaje de regreso a casa sería mucho más rápido, sin embargo, no era algo que me gustase mucho hacer porque siempre sufría algún percance, sino en futuros eventos me diréis, sin embargo, haríamos una excepción.

Después de varios días desde la conversión de mi amiga, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, absolutamente todo. Marco había vuelto a ser el tierno maestro de costumbre y siempre se andaba metiendo conmigo por algo, la verdad es que a mi eso no me importaba, pero creo que a mi amiga no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, pero tendría que aceptarlo, Marco era así.

Aquella noche, tras alimentarme junto a Enrique, estábamos paseando mientras nos reíamos, cuando de repente:

Estoooo….nena, creo que me iré a casa –me dijo, mientras no paraba de mirar a un lado y a otro.

¿Pero cómo¿Ya¡¡si apenas hemos salido!!- le dije haciendo pucheros y poniendo cara de niña buena.

Lo sé, jejeje, pero no me encuentro nada bien –estaba más pálido qué de costumbre, pero es que aquella noche no se había puesto el maquillaje- creo que me cené a alguien con gripe – comenzó a toser trágicamente y a tocarse la cabeza

Vamos, no me seas quejoso, sabes que eso no nos afecta –esto era una trola en toda regla ¿Qué se había creído?

Lo sé, pero esta noche me siento muy mal, mareado y sin ganas de salir, mírame, estoy malito, tengo mala cara, no querrás que la gente me vea así, sin glamour, sin nada¡en qué estás pensando! Ya sabes que yo tengo que ir siempre perfecto.

Está bien, vayámonos a casa –concedí, mientras una invisible gota caía por mi frente y pensaba ¿tú perfecto, tu glamour? Este tío es un creído, no sé porque continúo con él… bueno, sí lo sé, me sonreí.

¿¡Qué!? –de repente sus ojos se pusieron como platos- No, no, tú quédate, ya me iré yo solo –¿Sólo?¿Él solo¡pero sino iba solo ni a la cripta!, aquí ocurría algo, y yo no tardaría en averiguarlo.

Pero vamos, nene, sabes que no sé estar sin ti, -¡mentira!, soy perfectamente independiente, pero a veces hay que echarle un poco de cuento- nos vamos y cuidaré de ti –le guiñé un ojo de forma muy sexy, con él nunca me fallaba, después de tanto tiempo nos conocíamos perfectamente.

En serio, cariño, sal, aliméntate, luego nos vemos –y así sin más, me dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se marchó corriendo.

Eso no me gustó nada, primero no me agrada que me dejen plantada, pero menos que eso me gusta que me mientan, y más de tan mala forma cono él lo había echo… alli pasaba algo y pronto lo descubriría. Mientras pensaba y pensaba dirigiéndome hacia algún lugar en que resguardarme, una bombillita se encendió en mi mente… y acto seguido el miedo y la ira me embargó, con cuidado claro, que el miedo es el camino hacia el Lado Oscuro, el miedo lleva a la ira, la ira lleva al odio, el odio lleva al sufrimiento…

Así que no me lo pensé más y eché a volar, no sin un pequeño contratiempo en el que por poco me como una de las chimeneas de la zona, y me dirigí a casa de Lucien, uno de los vampiros más sensuales de todo el mundo vampírico.

Lucien era un vampiro francés, rubio con el cabello hasta los hombros, de ojos violetas y una de las sonrisas más encantadoras que he visto en mi vida, sin duda, era todo un reto estar junto a él sin sucumbir a sus encantos, pero por desgracia para él, yo le tenía muy calado, y no caería en sus trampas fácilmente, aunque me aprovecharía de las circunstancias, por algo yo era Egialea.

Cuando llegué a su refugio pude comprobar que estaba hermosamente decorado, no había perdido el gusto con los años. La estancia era bastante amplia y sus paredes estaban engalanadas con hermosos frescos florales que rivalizaban con unos muebles de estilo francés de madera oscura y una gran mesa perfectamente labrada situada en el centro de la misma, siempre me había encantado su decoración era tan… como decir, elegante, seducía con solo mirarla, y claro, si él estaba allí, pues seducía aún más. Lucien me esperaba ataviado con un batín de seda roja y tendido en un sofá estilo Luis XIV carmesí situado a la derecha de la puerta, recordé vagamente que aquella pieza le encantaba, como el piano de cola que estaba junto a él, preparado para ser tocado en cualquier momento.

_Chérie_ ¡qué sorpresa verte por aquí! –me saludó cuando aparecí en el marco de la puerta mientras se levantaba y dirigía hacia mí con los brazos abiertos, dejando que la bata se abriera revelando un hermoso torso perfectamente proporcionado.

¡Qué alegría volver a verte en tanto tiempo, Lucien! –contesté abrazándole, sintiendo como él me abrazaba fuertemente y aspiraba el olor de mi cabello.

Ven –me indicó sentándose en aquel cómodo sofá- cuéntame qué te ocurre, no sé por qué creo que tiene algo que ver con ese papanatas de Enrique –cruzó las piernas y me miró a los ojos, no tenía remedio, después de tantas veces seguía siendo el mismo.

Sí –dije ocultando mi cara a punto de echar a llorar, tenía que fingir ser muy sensible, pero en realidad, no estaba fingiendo, me sentía muy mal y él lo sabía- creo que… me está engañando, él nunca había actuado de ese modo, pero hoy lo he visto claro… además, creo que ha llegado a la ciudad Beatrice, aquella princesa florentina de la que tanto te he hablado, aquella con la que él… cuando era mortal… bueno, ya sabes –no quería mirarle ¡era tan guapo!

Lo último que deseo es herirte, _Chèrie_ –me dijo mientras me tomaba las manos y fijaba su mirada en la mía haciendo que me perdiera en sus profundos ojos violeta - pero ella ha regresado y le estaba buscando.

Lo sabía –cada vez que me llamaba "Chèrie" con aquel acento, me derretía, pensé en arrojarme a sus brazos en busca de consuelo, pero aquello sólo empeoraría las cosas… ¡por amor de Eru! Era Lucien, ya nos conocíamos y sabía como actuaría… aunque por otro lado, era realmente irresistible y… no, definitivamente no- debo marcharme.

Pero… _Chérie_ –estaba jugando sus cartas, con aquella sonrisa de lado que sabía me volvía loca (¡¡lo sabía más que nada porque él estaba leyendo mi mente!!) esas palabras, esos ojos- ¿no piensas quedarte algo más? pensé que a eso habías venido –se recostó en el sofá claramente insinuante mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

Eres muy tentador, Lucien, pero aún no, aún no.

Y tal y como llegué me marché. Si hubiera permanecido a su lado solo unos minutos más quien sabe lo que podría haber ocurrido, Lucien sabía ser muy convincente, y yo en ese momento no tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad… ¿además, quien me dice a mí que no era mentira lo que me contaba? Lucien ya había intentado lo mismo en varias ocasiones, aún recuerdo aquella fiesta en la que él y Enrique acabaron con el pelo chamuscado y sus levitas achicharradas, menos mal que llegó Marco, pero la verdad es que no sirvió de mucho, y los tres acabaron de la misma guisa, fue bastante divertido verlos a los tres en medio una multitud vampírica que nos miraba como si fuésemos unos pirados, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no fue TAN divertido, porque yo también acabé mal, ahora que lo recuerdo destrozaron mi hermoso vestido de Dolce&Gabanna¡¡arggg!! Nunca cambiarán… pero ¿por donde iba? Que empiezo a hablar y no paro¡ah, sí, continúo!

Tenía que pensar qué haría con Enrique, desde luego, esa noche no volvería a casa, de todos modos no creo que él me estuviera esperando, desaparecería unos días y, sino intentaba ponerse en contacto conmigo, sabría la verdad. Así que, con un plan a medio trazar, me dirigí a casa de un amigo, de un verdadero amigo, uno de aquellos con los que puedes contar en cualquier momento: Luke.

Luke era uno de los discípulos de Lucien, un vampiro realmente encantador, no tenía alma de depredador y sin duda fue un error convertirlo y condenarlo a esta existencia. Cada vez que tenía que alimentarse moría de dolor, era un ente sensible y muy comprensivo, siempre dispuesto a dejar su hombro para llorar y muy idealista…, ahora que lo pienso, quizá demasiado, pero eso me encantaba. Antaño habíamos sido inseparables, pero en un momento concreto Luke había comenzado a tener otro tipo de sentimientos por mí, por lo que había intentado siempre no hacerle daño y nos separamos, pero en aquel momento, le necesitaba, era la única persona a la que podía acudir, la única a parte de Marco, por supuesto.

Vivía en un hermoso caserío a las afueras de la ciudad, una casita que le recordaba a sus años mortales, una casa en la que podía entregarse a la melancolía y los recuerdos de su mortalidad. Tenía un jardín repleto de grandes sauces y setos, así como de rosales y jazmines que embriagaban a sus visitantes con su aroma. Él estaba sentado en un frío banco de piedra mirando hacia la luna con sus hermosos ojos verdes y su cabello castaño ondulado al viento, aún solía vestirse con camisas de grandes mangas abultadas cuando estaba en casa, recordando épocas pasadas.

Cuando llegué no hizo falta decir nada, sólo mirándome a los ojos me comprendió, él ya sabía lo que ocurría, simplemente me abrazó y me eché a llorar en sus brazos.

Lo sabía, Egialea, pero tú estás empeñada en que él es tu vampiro, ya te lo avisé hace tiempo –me dijo cuando me serené un poco.

No me vengas con esas, Luke, lo que menos necesito es que me sermonees

No te sermoneo, simplemente constato la realidad, si estuvieses conmigo…-cogió mis manos, se estaba acelerando y cuando Luke cogía carrerilla, siempre acababa llorando.

NO sigas por ese camino, Luke, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces…me obligarás a marcharme.

Está bien, pero tenía que intentarlo, además, no puedes quedarte.

¿¡Qué!? –le contesté boquiabierta, o sea, que o me liaba con él o me echaba de su casa, pero como había cambiado, ese no era mi Luke… desde luego aquella bruja con la que estaba, una tal Monika, me lo había cambiado.

No es eso, sólo es que Marco ha venido a buscarte, supuso que vendrías a verme en cuanto te enteraras de lo de Enrique y Beatrice.

De repente, cuando miré hacia el camino de piedra que llevaba hasta la casa distinguí a mi Maestro, tan apuesto como siempre, mirándome con ternura. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, de la conversión de mi amiga, una cosa seguía estando clara: Marco siempre sería mi Maestro, siempre estaría protegiéndome, y, así, una vez más, se encontraba allí para consolarme y darme mimo

Marco y yo nos marchamos dejando a Luke con su habitual melancolía. Me cogió en brazos y echó a volar en alguna dirección desconocida, la verdad es que no me importaba a donde me llevase, me sentía a salvo de cualquier cosa en sus brazos, tanto que el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Cuando abrí los ojos, nos encontrábamos sobre la ciudad de Florencia, cerca de uno de aquellos palacios propiedad del hombre en cuyos brazos viajaba. Era una ciudad realmente hermosa, despedía un encanto especial, algo intangible que cautivaba los sentidos.

Poco a poco descendimos, eso era algo que me quedaba por aprender, mis aterrizajes, por regla general, eran bastantes accidentados y siempre acababa mal parada; Marco siempre me lo decía: tienes esta asignatura pendiente, aunque, a veces, no sé si realmente quiero aprender. A nuestra llegada la gran puerta rodeada de una alta verja negra se abrió ante nosotros, revelando un rico lugar en el curar mi maltrecho corazón.

A nuestra llegada, los criados me condujeron a una amplia habitación en cuyo centro estaba una enorme cama adornada con un dosel labrado con mariposas de madera oscura preparada para cuando quisiera acostarme. Sin embargo, antes necesitaba darme una ducha para relajarme después de aquella larga noche que parecía no tener fin. Me dirigí hacia la una puerta situada a la derecha que me reveló un baño perfumado y calentito listo para relajarme. Me di un largo baño, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido y en algo que hasta entonces no había tenido en cuenta… ¡Marco!

Hola, Egia, cuanto tiempo sin verte así –me dijo sorprendiéndome.

¡Marco¿Qué haces aquí? Supuse que estarías aseándote y descansando del largo vuelo.

Sí, es lo he hecho, pero llevas más de media hora en remojo, así que he venido a ver si te encontrabas bien…

Umm, sí, gracias –me ruboricé levemente, el tiempo se me había pasado muy rápido y encima yo me metía con el pobre- es que necesitaba un tiempo de relax, jejeje.

Ya veo, que lo necesitabas –comenzó a avanzar hacia la gran bañera cubierta de espuma donde yo me encontraba- ya tienes mejor aspecto, sin duda, hacía tiempo que no te veía así –repitió.

No sé a qué te refieres, Marco, no hemos dejado de vernos en todos estos años

No seas tontita, sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero, no es la primera crisis que Enrique y tú tenéis, y, supuse que acudirías a mí llorando como antaño, pero me has evitado, no entiendo porqué –estaba peligrosamente cerca, acariciando mi rostro con sus largos y delicados dedos.

Bueno, ya no es lo mismo, Kassandra es mi amiga, yo la convertí para ti, no puedo volver a aquellos tiempos de maestro-discípula, las cosas han cambiado desde entonces.

Si, pero tienes que reconocer que hay otras que no ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes de que convirtieras a mi regalo? Nada, absolutamente NADA cambiaría lo que hay entre tú y yo –entonces me besó como hacía tiempo que nadie me besaba y yo, dolida, me dejé llevar.

Sus besos me hacía recordar tiempos remotos, cuando habíamos pasado meses enteros él y yo, amándonos, sin nadie que nos incomodara, siempre había sido tan romántico… pero, de repente, acudió a mi mente la imagen de mi amiga, no podía hacerle esto, aunque por otro lado yo le avisé de las tendencias de Marco y él era tan tentador… pero no, no podía, ella era mi amiga.

Lo siento, Marco, no puedo –le separe con gran trabajo de mis labios y le miré a los ojos.

Lo entiendo, baja cuando hayas acabado, la cena nos espera –y así, sin más desapareció dejándome loca.

Cuando mis piernas dejaron de templar, me incorporé y me dirigí hacia el vestidor, Marco había seleccionado para mí unos hermosos vestidos de noche que sin duda eran de mi talla, había hecho bien su trabajo. Todos tenían algo que me recordaba al pasado, a mi época mortal, pero decidí ponerme aquel que tenía una nota y sobre ella una rosa roja:

"_Sé que este te encantará y yo estaré encantado de verte con él, no puedo esperar a verte, cenemos, charlemos y volvamos a ser los amigos de antaño._

_Con amor,_

_Marco"_

Me vestí y bajé al salón, nos alimentamos y después nos sentamos en un cómodo sofá frente al fuego de la chimenea para luchar contra aquel frío glacial. Pasamos horas charlando y riendo, hasta que de repente, se lanzó sobre mí, me besó y me dijo: "He hablado con Kassandra, lo comprende, sabe que soy tu apoyo y que estás muy herida. Es tu mejor amiga y me ha dicho que haga todo lo necesario para que te olvides de Enrique, ya sabes, que ella te quiere mucho", sí, yo sabía que ella me quería mucho pero dudaba de que hasta aquellos extremos, algo que él leyó en mi mirada, por lo que volvió a besarme y me susurró: "Yo nunca haría nada que pusiera en peligro tu amistad con Kassandra ni la relación de ella conmigo, pero sabes que te quiero, igual que ella también lo sabe y lo comprende, no le importa", y así sin más, no pude resistirme.

Dos días después volví a mi hogar, a mi rutina. Desde luego, a Enrique le eché de casa, hay cosas que nunca volverían a ser lo mismo, y una de ellas era mi relación con Enrique. Volví a la facultad, donde mis compañeros me habían echado de menos, a ponerme al día con los apuntes (¡Por amor de Eru! Cómo podían los profesores dar tantos apuntes en sólo dos días… ¡pasaría más de cuatro noches copiando!), pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención: Kassandra no me había hablado en toda la mañana, cierto que no nos habían dado ni un respiro, que yo había llegado tarde (lo que me valió una gran reprimenda por parte del profesor de turno) y que no había sitio a su lado, pero, independientemente de eso, no era normal.

Cuando llegó el intermedio me acerqué a ella, pero me esquivó y se marchó por lo que tuve que alcanzarla a galope.

Kassi¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? –le pregunté intentando recuperar el resuello¡cómo corría esa chica! Se nota que los años no pasaban en balde.

Serás……… (palabras para mayores de dieciocho años vampíricos)¿¡cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra!? –la verdad, no entendía nada.

Lo siento, pero no sé de qué me hablas

Ahora hazte la tonta, lo sé todo, él me lo ha dicho como si tal cosa.

…. –mi mente no paraba de pensar¿Él¿Quién podía ser El¿El-profesor¿El-Enrique¿El-Lucien? Hasta que de pronto me di cuenta… Enrique había acudido a ella y le había contado una trola sobre porqué le había echado de casa, sabía que ambos habían hecho muy buenas migas y siempre se ponían en mi contra cuando tocaba decidir algo, así que ya no me cupo duda¡¡Enrique!!

Bueno¿Qué¿No piensas decir nada? –estaba comenzando a cabrearse, lo sabía porque una venita azul comenzaba a palpitar en su sien izquierda, eso no era buena señal, así que decidí contestar.

Enrique te ha mentido, él se lió con Beatrice, y por eso le eché… y encima tienes la cara de creerle a él antes que a mí, no me lo puedo creer, debería ser yo la ofendida -¡pero qué digna había quedado¿no me digas que no?

¿Enrique¿Echarle de casa¿¡Pero de que morgoth estás hablando!? Yo me refiero a Marco y tú, guapa, por no llamarte otra cosa.

……… -de nuevo sin palabras, últimamente mi vocabulario no se caracterizaba por ser muy abundante ¿no crees? Pero como se contesta a eso.

Sigo esperando –canturreó mientras me miraba con cara de asesina en serie.

Bueno, yo… Marco… él me dijo que tú lo sabías y que te parecía bien….

¿Qué me parecía bien¿¡Qué me parecía bien¿¿QUÉ ME PARECÍA BIEN¿Pero en qué mundo vives, alma cántaro que crees que "Eso" me parecía bien?

Verás, yo estaba muy mal, y él es mi Maestro, me dejé llevar, todo lo que decía tenía sentido, además, quiero que te conste que yo me resistí –por supuesto, que me resistí, con toda mi alma, solo que al final una es débil

Ya, eso me lo dijo, le costó convencerte – ese tono… ¿podría intentar perdonarme?, bueno, en realidad había sido más culpa de Marco que mía, ahora que lo pensaba.

Verás, ya te avisé como era Marco, ya te dije que él no quería que nada cambiara conmigo, y que había cosas que él y yo habíamos pasado juntos –cada vez parecía más dolida- pero entenderé que no quieras volver a saber de mi –de un momento a otro comenzaría a llorar, con el consiguiente manchurrón de sangre en el maquillaje, corrimiento de rimel y algunas cosas más.

Tengo que pensar.

Sin decir una palabra más, se marchó. No volvía a verla en todo el día, no sé que haría, pero sin lugar a dudas, yo me sentía fatal… Marco y yo tendríamos que hablar.


	5. De ruta turística

Estaba tumbada en la cama mirando a las musarañas y pensando como actuar con respecto a lo sucedido con Marco y con mi amiga, no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza y había pasado la noche en vela. Me levanté y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha esperando vanamente que acudiera a mi mente la idea salvadora. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de meterme en la ducha sonó el timbre:

-Maldita sea¿quién osa molestarme a estas horas de la mañana? –me pregunté de mal humor mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Hola, cariño –me contestó un rubio de impresión en cuanto a abrí la puerta- dejaré mis cosas por aquí y me daré una ducha… umm, veo que tú ya me estabas esperando.

-¡¡Marco¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi casa y por qué dejas todos tus bártulos aquí?

-Bueno, pensé que estaba claro…

-Pues no, no lo está. A ver, explícate.

-¡Ay, que tontita eres!, verás, después de que te ayudara a olvidarte de Enrique, pensé que lo mejor sería volver contigo, de todos modos, Kassandra no es tan encantadora como yo recordaba… -hizo un gesto como si estuviera calculando todos los decimales del número Pi y se encogió de hombros- definitivamente, tú me gustas más, es solo que no me había dado cuenta.

¿Qué no se había dado cuenta¿¡Qué no se había dado cuenta¡La de problemas que yo me podría haber evitado de saber esto! Empezando por el hecho de que no habría convertido a Lycia por capricho suyo. Sin más me di la vuelta y subí a mi cuarto para cambiarme de ropa y marcharme de allí inmediatamente. Yo pensaba charlar con él de todo lo ocurrido e intentar que se reconciliase con Kassi, pero no iba a ser nada fácil, además, en este momento, mi mente no daba para más.

Cogí mis cosas mientras Marco me seguía por toda la casa diciéndome que no le dejara, que estuviese con él por lo siglos de los siglos (sí vamos, justo en eso estaba pensando yo) y cosas por el estilo, hasta que por fin llegué a la puerta.

- Adiós, Marco.

- Pero no puedes irte, Egia… yo te necesito –me dijo haciendo pucheros y poniendo ojitos de cordero.

- Lo siento, pero esta vez no me convencerás. Puedes quedarte aquí lo que quieras, pero cuando vuelva no te quiero ver.

Me marché dando un portazo. Estaba dispuesta a evadirme de este mundo como fuese, por lo que decidí marcharme a un lugar en el que siempre había encontrado la paz y el sosiego que había necesitado, donde poder relajarme y descansar… en definitiva, mi lugar de vacaciones.

Me dirigí hacia un lugar despejado y me elevé por los aires, Tras una larga travesía, finalmente divisé mi destino, un lugar verde y tranquilo, con hermosas montañas y cascadas en las que perderme y con frondosos bosques en los esconderme, en una palabra, mi salvación: la Tierra Media. Desde las alturas comencé a pensar cual sería el mejor lugar para comenzar mi relajante destino, sin duda lo mejor sería ir a Rohan, tierra de grandes jinetes donde me informarían de las mejores rutas turísticas. Viré a la derecha y al poco divisé un hermoso castillo dorado: Medusel, en la ciudad de Edoras.

Una vez estuve preparada, me dispuse a aterrizar con el mayor cuidado posible, no fuese a ser que de nuevo tuviera algún percance, por lo que planeé despacito y con cuidado… pero de repente, algo pasó a mi lado provocando que me despistara y acabé chocando contra uno de los balcones del hermoso castillo, donde un hombre estaba asomado, cayendo en sus brazos y derribándolo.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! –dije, azorada, tratando de disculparme por mi torpeza.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada –tenía el cabello rubio hasta los hombros y grandes ojos azules- espero que Eowyn no ande por aquí cerca…

- ¿Eowyn? –pregunté sin comprender

- Jejeje, sí, es la Escudera de Rohan y mi mu… digo amiga, una de mis mejores amigas. Verás, es que desde que el harapiento Aragorn le dio calabazas allá durante la Guerra del Anillo, está de un celoso insoportable. Pero perdona, qué descortés he sido, me llamo Faramir, hijo de Denethor II, Senescal de Gondor –me besó la mano mientras me miraba a los ojos.

- Yo soy Egialea, poco más que decir, solo que lo siento de nuevo. He venido a pasar unos días en la Tierra Media para despejarme de mis problemas en mi Galaxia, así que venía a informarme un poco de cuales eran las mejores rutas y…

De repente, ambos oímos un grito histérico y una voz femenina que chillaba a voz en grito _"¡Faramir¿Dónde te has metido?"_, los dos nos quedamos inmóviles y él sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me introdujo en un armario diciéndome que me quedara quieta y no armara jaleo. Poco a poco, los pasos se fueron acercando hasta que todo quedó en silencio.

- Faramir – oí que decía la voz femenina- ¿dónde estás?

- Estoy aquí, Eowyn, en la habitación…

- ¿Qué haces en la habitación¿Estás sólo? –entonces sentí que la escudera de Rohan comenzaba a revolverlo todo en busca de alguien escondido, temí que me descubriera, no sé muy bien porqué.

- ¿Qué buscas, cariño? –le preguntó llevándosela lejos del armario- aquí no hay nadie, últimamente te veo un poco rara, creo que necesitas descansar.

- ¡Déjame! Sé que hay alguien, he visto como un Objeto Volador No Identificado se acercaba al balcón, y no me digas de nuevo que es Gandalf en su águila, porque no cuela.

- No sé de nadie más que pueda volar, cariño.

- Bueno, mira, ha llegado una nueva turista y tengo que tener cuidado de que mi primo Eomer no se tome demasiadas confianzas con ella, tú ya me entiendes, no quiero tener a una extranjera por reina de Rohan, que este se enamora de la primera que pasa por ahí –dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Poco después y tras comprobar que la Escudera de Rohan se había marchado, Faramir abrió el armario y me sacó de entre un montón de pelusas porque, la verdad sea dicha, deberían limpiar un poquito más a fondo, algo más de lo que ve la suegra, pero bueno, que esto no viene al tema, prosigamos. Me sacó del armario y, tras sacudirme las malditas pelusas, me miró a los ojos y me cogió las manos:

- Egialea –me dijo- sé que acabamos de conocernos, sé que es poco tiempo, pero ya no aguanto más los celos de mi esposa… huyamos juntos y vivamos nuestro amor.

- ¿Esposa? Creí que habías dicho que era tu amiga…

- Bueno, esposa, amiga... ¡qué más da! Tan solo marchémonos – me apretó más contra él.

- Jejeje, oye Faramir, no sé de qué estás hablando, yo acabo de llegar, no me quiero marchar y no pretendo enemistarme con nadie y menos con tu esposa, que de maridos ajenos ya estoy escarmentada –proseguí- Además, nos acabamos de conocer ¿qué es eso de nuestro amor?

- Esto… se supone que es romántico, que es lo que se dice en todas las pelis para cautivar a la chica a la que quieres lle… digo, a la que amas y todo eso –comenzó a reírse- no me digas que no soy encantador.

- No, si encantador eres, pero creo que te has equivocado de víctima –lo que me faltaba: un zalamero.

- ¿De víctima¡¡Nooo!! Estás equivocada, si lo mismo me vales tú que la turista esa que ha llegado… hombre, lo intentaría con alguna Rohirrin, pero no son muy apetecibles, tú ya me entiendes… -se acercó con mirada cómplice y me cogió por la cintura.

- Mira, lo siento – intenté quitármelo de encima- yo… esto… me siento halagada, pero declino tu invitación.

- ¿Rechazas a todo un senescal? –me dijo incrédulo.

- Sí –ya me estaba dando miedo, al final tendría que utilizar mis poderes- déjame.

En ese momento, gracias a Eru, oímos unos pasos que se acercaban y él me soltó. Poco a poco la puerta se abrió y ante nosotros se presentó un soldado armado hasta los dientes, parecía un jinete, con los rasgos típicos de Rohan: melena rubia y rizada, enormes ojos verdes y una pelusilla rubia bastante sexy. Cuando nos vio sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pero al poco tiempo se olvidó de mí y se centró en Faramir. Venía a pedirle su perfume cautivador y a que le diera consejos en el cuidado de su melena, ya que esa noche tenía una cena muy romántica con una extranjera a la que quería cautivar.

Aproveché este corto, o quizá no tan corto, espacio de tiempo para escabullirme de allí antes de que volvieran a acordarse de mí. Menos mal que había llegado aquel tipo o de lo contrario tendría que haber chamuscado al tal senescal de Gondor. En fin, volvía a estar como al principio y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Había ido a Rohan en busca de algo de información turística y, a parte de pelusas y acosos, volvía al punto de partida: seguía igual, no sabía a donde ir ni si habría algún hotelito decente cerca.

Desde los aires descubrí un bosque tupido aunque no muy acogedor, pero si lo bastante como para descansar en él, comer algo y poner mis ideas en orden. Descendí poco a poco y vi un cartelito que ponía:

"_Bosque de Fangorn, antaño peligroso, hoy en día reserva natural de Ents. No se asusten si de repente los árboles se mueven y le cogen, suelen ser cariñosos, pero huelen el miedo. Orcos absténganse de entrar, de lo contrario, no nos hacemos responsables. Los demás seres ¡disfruten de su paseo!"_

En fin, parecía perfecto, yo era un ser normal y corriente, a parte de mi necesidad de alimentarme de sangre, por lo que decidí que podía entrar. A medida que me internaba en el mismo, las ramas se volvían más tupidas y la luz fue decreciendo paulatinamente, creándose un ambiente ideal para el descanso y la reflexión. Aquel bosque era maravilloso, reinaba el silencio, no había animales molestando ni insectos; los árboles eran altos y fornidos, y sus raíces se entremezclaban creando pequeños huecos que invitaban a los caminantes a descansar. De sus ramas, colgaban finas lianas con mil matices a los finos rayos de sol que lograban entrar a través del denso follaje: podría quedarme allí para siempre.

Me tumbé en uno de aquellos cómodos huecos y dejé que mi mente se relajara y trajera los recuerdos de mis años como mortal y de mis años inmortales a fin de encontrar una respuesta a mi actual situación. Llevaba bastantes siglos en esta tierra, los suficientes como para conocer a mis acompañantes vampíricos y de quién te podías fiar. Como todos supondréis, yo tampoco era un angelito, como el común de los mortales, tengo cosas buenas y malas, pero en un promedio digamos que mi conciencia no me pesa menos en un asunto: Marco.

Marco, mi maestro, mi amigo, mi amante… y Kassi, mi amiga y confidente. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Estaba claro que ya no podía hacer nada excepto pedir disculpas, me la imaginé llorando en el enorme castillo de Marco mientras él estaba repanchigado en mi sofá de cachemira mirando la tele y riéndose. Yo era una mala persona pero también humana (en el sentido figurado, claro) y es normal que me hubiera equivocado, la carne es débil y Kassi tenía que entenderlo… yo recordaba alguno de sus escarceos mortales, y no es que ella fuese una santa, pero ahora eso ya no tenía importancia. No podía quedarme quieta lamiéndome mis heridas, debía seguir adelante y eso es lo que haría.

Decidí dormir un poco, al fin y al cabo no creía que me fuese a ocurrir nada en aquel tranquilo bosque, por lo que me relajé y cerré los párpados, esperando caer en brazos de Morfeo lo antes posible. Tuve un sueño largo, aunque no muy reparador. Recuerdo haber soñado con tiempos pasados, cuando conocí a Enrique salvándole de su propia muerte, cómo le cuidé y como él fue muy gentil conmigo; después apareció Marco, con su exuberante belleza romana, con su larga melena rubia y me convirtió… Justo en ese momento desperté sobresaltada, el silbido de una flecha cercana me había despertado.

Corrí a refugiarme entre las ramas del árbol en el que descansaba para ver quién había tenido la maravillosa idea de disparar flechas sin comprobar si podía herir a alguien. Unos momentos después apareció un hombre alto, moreno de pelo ondulado hasta los hombros y con barba, de grandes ojos verdes y bien parecido, traía consigo un arco y carcaj lleno de flechas idénticas a aquella que había aterrizado muy cerca de mí. Habilidosamente, salté de la rama en la que me encontraba y me situé delante de él sobresaltándole.

- ¿¡Pero se puede saber en qué morgoth estás pensando para disparar flechas así como así¡Por poco no me alcanza una! –le grité.

- Bueno, yo… ¿lo siento? –me preguntó- éste es mi bosque y disparo donde quiero y a quien quiero –dijo en tono altivo.

- ¡Pero serás arrogante¿mi vida entonces no significa nada? No estoy dispuesta a que un loco maniático me cace.

- Pues mira, no me lo había planteado, pero ciertamente eres una buena pieza para lucir en mi castillo… jejeje –se rió- es broma, me llamo Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, Rey de Gondor.

- … -me había quedado sin palabras ¡todo un rey ante mí y yo le echaba la bronca!- yo soy Egialea, vengo de una galaxia lejana para descansar y relajarme, para unas vacaciones.

- Pues has venido al lugar adecuado, la Tierra Media es fantástica y tiene mucho turismo -continuó- lo mejor es pasar por Rohan para que te indiquen las mejores rutas.

- Sí, la verdad es que ya he pasado por allí, pero he tenido un ligero percance y no me han dado ningún tipo de información –me encogí de hombros.

- Déjame adivinar, ese percance se llama Faramir y tiene que ver con Eowyn ¿verdad? –tenía una sonrisa maravillosa ¿cómo era posible que un rey fuese tan guapo?

- Sí ¿cómo la sabes?

- Bueno, Eowyn y yo nos conocemos de hace tiempo, al igual que a Faramir, ya sé como es, tranquila. En el fondo es inofensivo, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de Eowyn –se tocó la cabeza con un gesto de dolor- será mejor que te guardes de ella.

- Vaya, muchas gracias por la advertencia. Ahora será mejor que prosiga mi camino y…

- Pero ¡cómo¿ya te marchas? –me preguntó sorprendido- ¡no lo permitiré! Te invito a pasar unos días en mi castillo de Minas Tirith y a mi cumpleaños la próxima semana. Te encantará, la gente es muy agradable.

- ¡Oh, muchas gracias!

Así que bueno, después de todo ya tenía un nuevo destino, Minas Tirith, donde descansar y conocer nuevas costumbres. Además no iba nada mal… ¡hasta había fiesta de cumpleaños! Seguro que conseguiría divertirme, pero eso tendría que verlo por mi misma, hasta entonces… ¡Qué la Fuerza me acompañe!


End file.
